


來來去去

by zollercoaster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster





	來來去去

来来去去

CP 凌远x李熏然

这场相遇本来不应发生。

李熏然知道简瑶和薄靳言真的成了。

他和简瑶是青梅竹马，嗯，至少是家长们眼中的两小无猜。其实李熏然不喜欢女孩子。

李熏然一共没向几个人出过柜，简瑶是其中之一。而这也使她名正言顺地成为了李熏然在三姑六婆前最佳的掩护对象。怎能想到战友先一步离自己而去，此地空留单身狗。

“你呀，也去快点找个男朋友吧。我们就能来个double date啦～”简瑶这样对他说。

李熏然翻了个白眼，好像在说“我大写的拒绝好吗”。

那是一个周五的晚上，李熏然的高中同学来这里出差。而这位同学，也是为数不多清楚他情况的人。高中时，多少小女孩前赴后继追他啊。李熏然也就很够意思地给他同学们创造机会。所以同宿舍的室友们都挺喜欢他。

没想到，同学明天一大早就要去赶飞机。没来得及详细叙旧，这饭局就结束了。李熏然看看手机，才九点。这餐饭让他想起不少高中往事，思绪纷乱。他看到餐厅附近有间酒吧，得，小爷我也来借几杯酒消消愁。

 

凌远这天下班的早，几个同事也难得有空，韦天舒撺掇着他出去喝几杯。

他上任不久，几个小护士都有意无意打听他的背景。都说男人三十一枝花啊。可凌远这朵花，也是弯的。当然没人知道。

他想，也不好总是拒人于千里之外，于是答应了。

不知经谁介绍，凌远与一干人走入这间新开的酒吧，却看见舞池中除了相拥的男男女女，还有几对同性没有顾忌地跳着舞。虽然现今社会开放多了，可是有凌远在这，不知这位高冷院长什么反应。

凌远笑笑，无妨，大家坐吧，今天我请。

天知道凌远也没怎么去过gay吧。年青时在国外读书，空闲时间都忙着钻研学术了。哪有时间，更别说兴趣，去和一般富家子弟的留学生开party找乐子。

喝了一轮，凌远有了些许醉意。这时李熏然走了进来。他穿着灰色衬衫，皮夹克被他拎在手里。他独自一人好像有点迷茫，酒吧里人人有伴，他觉得有点突兀，只好一个人走向吧台角落，点了一杯酒坐下来。他想让自己看起来不那么孤单，却又不知有什么好办法。

凌远看着他清瘦的背影，抿了口酒。

席上有人提议玩国王游戏。其中一个女孩当了国王，她想了想说：“我转这个酒瓶，指到谁，谁就要去问这个酒吧里一个人要电话号码。我想想…嗯，就角落那个穿灰衬衫的吧。怎么样？”

其实姑娘的本意是好，她旁边另一个小姑娘，也看上坐吧台喝闷酒的李熏然了，到时这酒瓶怎么转，她稍稍控制一下，正好创造机会。

姑娘放倒一个空酒瓶，滴溜溜地转起来。眼看酒瓶就要停下，可中心却越来越歪，直到它咔一声卡在水果盘边，而瓶口，不偏不倚对准了凌远。

大家这时不敢起哄了，有点玩脱啊。姑娘一脸闯了祸的样子看着他，说：“那个…凌院长不必勉强啊，要不我们再转一次？”

凌远和善地笑了下，说：“不用不用。我去了啊，祝我成功就行了。”

他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，走到李熏然背后，拍了拍身前人的肩。

兴趣缺缺的那人回过头来。

凌远第一反应是，嗯，我眼光不错，这小伙子真俊。

金庸小说的男主遇女主初见时，总要花上一大段文字来描写女主惊为天人的相貌，他很荒唐地觉得此处应有这些文字。

然而他这些复杂的心理活动依然在面上波澜不惊，他轻咳一声：“那个，能问你要个电话吗？”他想加上“玩游戏输了”之类的解释，却又觉得有点傻，只好等对方回应。

李熏然喝了酒有些上脸，他面颊微醺，眼眶泛红，眼珠圆润乌黑，下巴尖翘，面容姣好，身材凌远没细看，嗯，但是绝对差不了，总之就是好看。

“想约我啊？好啊。”李熏然却招呼了酒保来买单，顺便拿了支笔，拉过凌远的袖子抹平了直接写上去了。写完李熏然单手抄起皮衣，在凌远耳边说了句“我今天晚上就有空。”随后消失在了门口。

凌远回到卡座，没什么表情，他倒对李熏然挺有兴趣的，更没想到李熏然这么直接。挺有意思啊。

卡座众人又是惊讶又是惋惜地看着凌院长，惊讶是因为没想到凌远真敢去要电话，惋惜是因为在他们的角度看来，好像是李熏然拒绝凌远后扬长而去了。李睿拍拍凌远的肩，似笑非笑像是安慰。韦天舒也笑了：“老凌啊，没事，人没揍你一拳头算不错了。”

凌远明白了他们的意思，却没拆穿。他拿起酒瓶灌了一大口，拎了外衣，又拿出几张纸币放在台上：“不好意思，我先走一步了。大家玩的尽兴点，下次再聚。”

剩下的人面面相觑，“就这么走了？诶…老凌！”韦天舒叫。

凌远走出酒吧，扑面而来的风让他清醒了不少，11月的天气已经染了凉意。他走出几步，举起手，看着袖子上的号码，思索要不要打，直到，他看到在路灯下吹冷风的修长身影。

他果真没走。凌远一步步走近，正盘算着应该怎么打招呼。李熏然倒发现了他回过头来，他说：“去你那还是我那？”

声音干净，气质出众，凌远怎么看他都不像是身经百炮作风随意的人。

“去我那吧，近一点。”

一路无话。

凌远开了门和灯，说：“我先去洗澡？”

李熏然在出租车上晃的有些困，含糊地“嗯”了一声。

李熏然也不想随便乱走，他坐在沙发上，日光灯照着眼皮重重的。

他回想着今晚的事，是怎么发展到出现在一个陌生人的家中的呢？唉，真是喝多了。酒壮怂人胆，这俗语不假。

环顾四周，凌远家收拾得整洁干净。他对凌远的第一印象绝对不差，只是上来就要电话的，未免太直接。李熏然想，不过就凭凌远这脸，和他春宵一夜也挺好。

唉，颜控死的惨啊。李熏然的理性提醒自己。

想着想着，浴室的水声戛然而止。

凌远边擦头发边从浴室里出来。“水帮你开好了，直接洗就行。”

李熏然还是呆呆地应了一声，凌远穿了件黑色紧身背心，包裹着那具紧实身躯，实在是色气满满。

他洗完澡才想到，自己什么换洗衣服也没带。然而水池边的挤了牙膏的牙刷和水杯让他宽了心，凌远还真是个细心的人。

他裸着上身进去唯一亮着灯的卧室。凌远正在用笔记本，发着光的屏幕底传来李熏然没听过的歌。但他庆幸，这音乐让气氛没那么尴尬，因为他下一步也不知该怎么做了。凌远把笔记本放到一旁的柜子上，他听说有人约炮有不少顾忌，例如不接吻之类的。就对李熏然，凌远倒想不出有什么想拒绝的。

李熏然体内的酒气被热水一蒸，面颊更红了。凌远眼带笑意，把他搂到床上，手抚摸着他光滑的背脊。李熏然双手环绕住凌远的脖子，两人唇舌相接。

李熏然想，确实不需要顾虑，凌远的吻尝起来味道很棒。

 

🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄🚄

 

李熏然是被窗外的日光叫醒的。

他头有点疼，四肢也有点酸。意识在恍惚和清醒间游离着。直到他左手碰到了身旁男子的躯干。他缩回手，睁开眼睛，发现凌远还在他身旁安睡着。

李熏然有点纠结要不要醒。先醒的那个好像会比较尴尬。经过一番思索，他决定尽量轻手轻脚地穿上衣服离开这里。

他穿好衬衫，伸手去拿长裤，没想到拿倒了，口袋里的钥匙直直的掉了出来，发出清脆的咣当声。

这下凌远也醒了。

李熏然看着凌远，说：“嗯…早啊。”

凌远对昨晚很是满意，他望着表情十分可爱的李熏然，笑答：“早。”

“那个，昨天晚上挺不错的，谢谢你留我过夜啊。我先走了。

“嗯，路上小心。”凌远答。毕竟这样的认识方式不免尴尬，他俩都不是喜欢是非的人。可清醒后的李警官看起来挺乖的，一改昨日主动挑逗的样子。凌远想，也许他们再日后还会有交集。

李熏然昨晚没吃多少东西，又喝了不少酒，胃里不太舒服。搭了出租回家，在便利店买了包热豆浆喝了几大口，感觉舒畅了不少。可走到家门口的李警官才发现，糟了，刚才钥匙忘捡了。

而更糟糕的是，李熏然留了电话给凌远，却没要他的电话。凌远家地址他也不记得啊，这怎么办。

凌远洗漱完走到床边，看见了那串钥匙。他笑了，他想到会有交集，但没想到来得这么快。

他拨通了电话。

李熏然看到屏幕上的陌生号码，直觉应该是凌远，可又想到他连凌远叫什么都不知道。

“喂…那个…”

“是我。你钥匙掉在我这了，来拿吧。地址我短信发给你。”

“好。”

李熏然赶到凌远家时，凌远正在做早餐。他问：“吃过早餐了吗？要不要来点？”

李熏然正欲拒绝，毕竟在只认识一晚的炮友家蹭吃蹭喝不太好。但凌远已经端着两个盘子出来了。盘子上是几块培根和一个煎蛋。“坐下吧，我做都做了。”

李熏然把那串钥匙放回口袋，然后坐下了。

凌远端着一杯咖啡和一杯牛奶从厨房出来，说：“你昨天喝的挺醉的，喝点热的吧。”

李熏然喝完豆浆其实已经有点喝不下了，但也不好拒绝，他正想道谢，却不知怎么称呼。

凌远却猜到了他要说什么，他笑，“我叫凌远，两点水的凌。”

“哦，凌先生，谢谢你啊。我叫李熏然。”其实李熏然并不是话少害羞的人，但是凌远好像与他的思维挺契合，总是猜得到他想说什么。

他咬了一口培根，“这培根煎的挺好的，你经常自己做早餐吗？”

“不，周末才会。叫我凌远就好。”凌远打开kindle，搁在一旁看杂志。

“你看的是…医学类杂志？你是医生吗？”李熏然瞥到屏幕。

“嗯，是的。”

“这样啊，我和医生打交道也挺多的，我是干警察的。”他自己笑了两声，“是不是看不出来？”

“是有点。”

TBC


End file.
